Gallery:Metru Nui
Great Barrier File:Great Barrier.PNG|The Great Barrier File:LoMN Great Barrier Passageway.png|A passageway on the Great Barrier File:Silver Sea.PNG|The Silver Sea File:MNOG Mangaia Door.png|The end of the maze leading to Mangaia File:Maze-Mangaia.png|A section of the underground outside Mangaia File:MangaiaMoL.png|Mangaia File:Mangaia 06.png|The Piraka inside Mangaia File:Animation Bohrok Nest.png|The Bohrok Nests File:Bohrok Nest Comic.png|Tahnok awakening into a Bohrok Nest File:MNOG Takua in Bohrok Nest.png|Takua inside a Lehvak nest File:Comic Dormancy Bohrok Nest.png|A dormant Bohrok Nest File:Twin Suns.png|The Sun Holes Metru Nui File:Metru Nui.png|Metru Nui File:BIONICLE The Beginning 1.png|Metru Nui as seen in the Comics File:Comic Toa Vakama and Metru Nui Skyline.png|Toa Metru Vakama gazing at Metru Nui's skyline File:AOSR Metru Nui.png|Metru Nui File:Map Metru Nui.png|A labeled map of Metru Nui File:MoL Metru Nui Skyline.png|The skyline of the ruined Metru Nui at the end of Mask of Light File:Le-Metru air view.png|An image of Metru Nui featuring Le-Metru, its' Moto-Hub, and the southern reaches of Ko-Metru File:Animation Metru Nui.png|Metru Nui as seen in the Search for the Mask of Light File:MMMB Metru Nui.PNG|Metru Nui in BIONICLE: Mistika Makuta File:PrettyMetruNui.png|The Metru Nui skyline File:DistantMetruNui.png|Metru Nui from a distance File:Animation Vahki Hive.png|A Vahki Hive File:Animation Vahki Hive Cell.png|A Vahki Bordakh in a Vahki Hive cell Coliseum File:Coliseum2.PNG|The Coliseum File:Comic Coliseum.png|The Coliseum as seen in the Comics File:Comic Coliseum During Visorak Occupation.png|The Coliseum during the Visorak occupation of Metru Nui File:Animation Visorak Attacking Coliseum.png|Visorak attacking the Coliseum File:Coliseum From Afar.jpg|The Coliseum File:Map Coliseum.png|An aerial view of the Coliseum File:Toa Newva Assembled.png|The Toa Nuva in the Coliseum File:Coliseum Elevator.PNG|An elevator on the Coliseum Ga-Metru File:LoMN Ga-Metru.PNG|Ga-Metru as seen in Legends of Metru Nui File:Animation Ga-Metru.png|A sewer area in Ga-Metru in the Toa Metru Promo Animations File:Comic Morbuzakh Attacking Ga-Metru.png|The Morbuzakh attacking Ga-Metru File:Comic Morbuzakh Attacking Vahki.png|The Morbuzakh attacking Vahki in Ga-Metru File:Nokama Mini-Movie.png|Toa Metru Nokama swimming in a Ga-Metru canal File:Nokama Vhisola.png|Toa Metru Nokama with Vhisola in Ga-Metru File:CGI Ga-Metru Buildings 1.png|Ga-Metru buildings File:CGI Ga-Metru Buildings 2.png|Ga-Metru buildings File:CGI Ga-Metru Buildings 3.png|Ga-Metru buildings File:Ga-Metru.png|An aerial view of Ga-Metru. File:Flash Ga-Metru.png|Ga-Metru from the Vahki Online Animations File:LoMN Great Temple.PNG|The Great Temple as seen in Legends of Metru Nui File:Great Temple Comic.PNG|The Great Temple in the Comics File:Great Temple Aerial View.png|The Great Temple as seen from the air File:Ruined Great Temple.png|The Great Temple burnt down File:GreatTempleGate.PNG|The Great Temple Gate File:WoS Ga-Metru Forest.png|A wooded area of Ga-Metru near the Great Temple File:Gametruplaza.PNG|Ga-Metru during the Visorak's occupation File:Animation Ruined Ga-Metru.png|A ruined section of Ga-Metru File:Nokama Hordika overlooking Ga-Metru.png|Nokama Hordika in Ga-Metru. File:WoS Fountains of Wisdom.png|The Fountains of Wisdom during the Visorak occupation File:Fountains of Wisdom Aerial View.png|An aerial view of the Fountains of Wisdom File:CGI Protodermis Falls.png|A graphic of the Protodermis Falls on Vhisola's desk lock File:Protodermis Falls Aerial View.png|An aerial view of the Protodermis Falls File:CGI Ga-Metru Classroom.png|A Ga-Metru classroom File:Protodermis Labs.png|A Protodermis Lab File:Nokama Screen 1A.png|Vhisola's Ga-Metru home File:Nokama Screen 6A.png|Vhisola trapped under rubble in Ga-Metru File:Symbol Ga-Metru.png|Ga-Metru's symbol, used on Kanoka Ko-Metru File:Comic Ko-Metru Scene.png|Ko-Matoran in Ko-Metru. File:LoMN Ko-Metru.PNG|Ko-Metru as seen in Legends of Metru Nui File:Nuju Mini-Movie.png|Toa Metru Nuju on a Knowledge Tower File:Nuju Tower.png|Toa Metru Nuju leaping from a Knowledge Tower File:CGI Ko-Metru.png|Ground level of Ko-Metru File:Ko-Metru.png|An aerial view of Ko-Metru File:Flash Ko-Metru.png|Ko-Metru from the Vahki Online Animations File:Ko-Metru During Visorak Occupation.jpg|Ko-Metru during the Visorak's occupation File:Kometru Hideaway.png|The Ko-Metru Hideaway File:WoS Ko-Metru Hideaway Interior.png|The interior of the Ko-Metru Hideaway File:WoS Ko-Metru Hideaway Aerial.png|The Hideaway's location in Ko-Metru File:Outside Knowledge Tower.png|Knowledge Towers File:CGI Chute Station.png|A Ko-Metru Chute Station File:CGI Knowledge Tower Interior.png|The interior of a Knowledge Tower File:Tower of Thought.PNG|A Tower of Thought File:LoMN Chute Station.PNG|A Ko-Metru Chute Station File:Nuju Screen 1A.png|Ehrye's Ko-Metru home File:Nuju Screen 4B.png|The base of the Knowledge Towers File:Symbol Ko-Metru.png|Ko-Metru's symbol, used on Kanoka Le-Metru File:LoMN Le-Metru.PNG|Le-Metru as seen in Legends of Metru Nui File:Animation Le-Metru.png|Le-Metru in the Toa Metru Promo Animations File:Le-Metru.png|An aerial view of Le-Metru File:Flash Le-Metru.png|Le-Metru from the Vahki Online Animations File:Le-Metru During Visorak Occupation.jpg|Le-Metru during the Visorak's occupation File:Comic Le-Metru Ruins.JPG|Le-Metru in a ruined state File:Moto-Hub.png|The Moto-Hub in the Vahki Online Animations File:LoMN Test Track.PNG|The Test Track File:Moto-Hub Aerial View.png|An aerial view of the Moto-Hub File:Comic The Notch.png|[[The Notch|''"The Notch"]] File:Matau Screen 4A.png|Sector Three File:CGI Le-Metru Home.png|Orkahm's Le-Metru home File:Symbol Le-Metru.png|Le-Metru's symbol, used on Kanoka Onu-Metru File:OnuMetru.png|Onu-Metru as seen in ''Legends of Metru Nui File:Onu-Metru.png|An aerial view of Onu-Metru File:Whenua Mini-Movie.png|Toa Metru Whenua in an Onu-Metru Lightstone cave File:Flash Onu-Metru.png|Onu-Metru from the Vahki Online Animations File:Onu-Metru During Visorak Occupation.jpg|Onu-Metru during the Visorak's occupation File:CGI Archives Aerial View.png|An aerial view of the Archives File:Archives 1.png|The Archives File:Archives 2.png|A section of the Archives with Lightvines File:VOA Archives.png|A section of the Archives from the Vahki Online Animations File:WebArchives.png|The same area during the Visorak's occupation File:Visorak Archive.png|A section of the Archives during the Visorak's occupation File:Animation Ruined Onu-Metru Archives.png|A ruined section of the Archives File:Lightstone Tower.png|A Lightstone Tower File:Whenua Screen 1A.png|Tehutti's Onu-Metru home File:Whenua Screen 4A.png|The vandalized Archives File:Whenua Screen 6A.png|Tehutti trapped under rubble in Onu-Metru File:Whenua Tehutti.png|Toa Metru Whenua rescuing Tehutti in Onu-Metru File:Onumetruelevator.png|An elevator leading to the Archives in Onu-Metru File:Symbol Onu-Metru.png|Onu-Metru's symbol, used on Kanoka Po-Metru File:LoMN Po-Metru.PNG|Po-Metru as seen in Legends of Metru Nui File:Po-Metru.png|An aerial view of Po-Metru File:Flash Po-Metru.png|Po-Metru from the Vahki Online Animations File:Animation Ruined Po-Metru.png|Po-Metru in a ruined state File:LoMN Canyon of Unending Whispers.PNG|The Canyon of Unending Whispers File:LoMN Dark Hunter Prison.JPG|The Prison of the Dark Hunters File:Comic cell.png|A cell in the prison File:Fields of Construction Aerial View.png|An aerial view of the Fields of Construction File:Animation Sculpture Fields.png|The Sculpture Fields File:Onewa Mini-Movie.png|Onewa scaling the a sculpture in the fields File:Map Sculpture Fields.png|An aerial view of the Sculpture Fields File:Protodermis Warehouse.png|One of the Protodermis Warehouses File:LoMN Assembler's Village.PNG|One of the Assembler's Villages File:LoMN Assembler Village Aerial.png|Another view of the village File:Assembler's Village Aerial View.png|An aerial view of the Assembler's Village File:CGI Po-Metru Home.png|Ahkmou's Po-Metru home File:Onewa Screen 2D.png|A Po-Metru carving station File:Symbol Po-Metru.png|Po-Metru's symbol, used on Kanoka Ta-Metru File:LoMN Ta-Metru.PNG|Ta-Metru as seen in Legends of Metru Nui File:Animation Ta-Metru.png|Ta-Metru in the Toa Metru Promo Animations File:Comic Morbuzakh Attacking Ta-Metru.png|The Morbuzakh attacking Ta-Metru File:Vakama Mini-Movie.png|Toa Metru Vakama surfing on molten Protodermis in Ta-Metru File:Vakama Mini-Movie 2.png|Toa Metru Vakama on a vat in Ta-Metru File:Morbuzakh Vine Severing Vat Cables.png|A Morbuzakh causing damage in Ta-Metru File:CGI Ta-Metru Service Pipes.png|Ta-Metru services pipes of molten Protodermis File:LoMN Ta-Metru Infrastructure.png|Ta-Metru infrastructure File:Ta-Metru.png|An aerial view of Ta-Metru File:Flash Ta-Metru.png|Ta-Metru from the Vahki Online Animations File:Comic Morbuzakh.JPG|The Morbuzakh King Root in the Great Furnace File:GreatFurnanceInterior.png|The interior of the Great Furnace File:Animation Great Furnace.png|The Great Furnace from Vakama's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD File:Great Furnace Aeriel View.png|An aerial view of the location of the Great Furnace in Ta-Metru File:Animation Ruined Ta-Metru.png|Ta-Metru after the Visorak occupation File:Ruined Ta Metru.png|Ta-Metru in ruins File:Ta-Metru During Visorak Occupation.jpg|Ta-Metru covered in Visorak webs File:Comic Fire Pits.png|The Fire Pits File:Comic Vakama and Nuhrii in Fire Pits.jpg|Vakama and Nuhrii attacked by Morbuzakh in the Fire Pits File:Comic Fire Pit Great Disk Retrieval.png|Vakama and Nuhrii escaping from the Fire Pits File:Animation Protodermis Reclamation Yard.png|The Protodermis Reclamation Yard File:Vakama Screen 2A.png|One of the Ta-Metru Foundries File:LoMN Vakama's Forge.png|Vakama's Forge File:Metru Matoran Homes.png|Nuhrii's Ta-Metru home File:Vakama Screen 4B.png|The Protodermis vat control room File:Vakama Screen 6A.png|Nuhrii trapped under rubble in a ruined section of Ta-Metru File:Symbol Ta-Metru.png|Ta-Metru's symbol, used on Kanoka Chutes and Chute Stations File:LoMN Chute.PNG|A Chute File:City Guide Chute Map.png|A Chute map File:Disk Surfing.png|Disk Surfing File:Comic Force Sphere.png|Inside a Force Sphere File:Movie Matau with Le-Metru Great Disk.PNG|Matau and the Le-Metru Great Disk in a Force Sphere File:Comic Chute.png|Matau evading Vahki in a Chute File:Toa Chutes.png|Vakama and Matau riding a piece of cargo in a Chute File:Matau Mini-Movie.png|Toa Metru Matau riding a Chute File:Matau Chute.png|Toa Metru Matau riding a Chute File:Chutediagram.PNG|Concept art of a Chute File:Chute Station Comic.PNG|A Chute Station File:Matau Screen 2.png|A Le-Metru Chute Station File:Onewa Screen 7.png|Chute Station 445 in Po-Metru File:LoMN Concept Art Chute Control Station.jpg|Concept art of a Chute Control Station File:LoMN Concept Art Chute Control Station Detail.jpg|Detailed concept art of a Chute Control Station Category:Galleries Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Northern Islands Category:Transportation